Your Guardian Angel
by shades.and.ink
Summary: You know what they say. The more something is...well, verboten, the more you crave it. Want it. Need it. DracoxHermione. ONESHOT. Songfic.


A/N: Hey guys! This is my first DM/HG fic…as well as it being my first Harry Potter fic, too. Huge shipper of Dramione though! Ok, well I thought this song pretty much epitomized their conflicting yet oh-so perfect and meant-to-be ship. Oh, and of course, the song "Your Guardian Angel" belongs to The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. And all the wonderfulness of Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. Enjoy!

_When I see your smile  
__  
Tears run down my face I can't replace_

You know what they say. The more something is…well, verboten, the more you crave it. Want it. Need it.

She's forbidden. I shouldn't love her the way I do. She's not like me. Different from me in every aspect and yet…we're so alike in the same exact ways…

She's beautiful. To see her smile softly to herself as she gets lost in another one of her books. Even when she rolls her eyes at my taunting and childishness. Or to see her smirk triumphantly at me. I crave it because it's the only way I know that she acknowledges my existence. Because I know that she'll never care for me the way I do for her.

_And now that I'm strong I have figured out _

_How this world turns cold and breaks through my soul _

And I know I can find deep inside me, I can be the one

If anyone ever found out my feelings for her, it would be the end of me. Literally. But, I think I've come to realize that I honestly don't care anymore. I love her more than anything…and that I'll never regret.

At nights, she steals away to the astronomy tower. I think it helps clear her head and the view soothes her. I sit concealed in the shadows and watch her as she sits hugging her knees, a wistful gleam in her soft amber eyes. I wish I knew what she was thinking. Did she ever think of me?

_I will never let you fall_

_I will stand with you forever _

I'll be there for you through it all

Even if saving you sends me to heaven

I sat concealed in the darkness as the sun began to set one night, tinging the sky above the tower with streaks of gold, pink, crimson, and orange. I sat silently waiting for her, but it was like she had forgotten.

Then my ears caught the sound of rash footsteps on the winding stairs leading up to the top where I sat waiting. She came bursting through, her beautiful and delicate face streaked and marred with tears of anguish and anger. She hastily brought up a hand to brush away them away.

My whole body was telling me to go over and comfort her. She obviously needed a shoulder to cry on. But my mind was telling me if I did so, I might just get slaughtered by her. After all, an emotional woman is a dangerous one.

She slumped down, an emotional mess, her head buried in her arms. Her muffled sobs pierced my heart and I uttered a low and inaudible groan. It was as if her emotions were contagious.

I soon appeared beside her, cradling her in my arms, something that I had been longing to do for the longest time. She stiffened at first to my touch, but she soon broke down in my arms, sobbing against my chest, her tears soaking through my robes and my shirt.

"Draco…"

Honestly, I wasn't startled that she knew it was me. I knew she would figure it out sooner or later. After all, she was a Miss Know-It-All. But the thing that frightened me the most was that she wasn't cringing at the sight of me. At me touching her. There wasn't any hatred for me emanating from her. And yet…I was glad that she knew she wasn't alone.

_It's okay. It's okay. It's okay  
__  
__Seasons are changing  
__  
And waves are crashing  
__  
And stars are falling for us_

I stood leaning against the stonewall of the deserted corridor, half-concealed by the shadows. To the casual passers-by, it would appear like I was just stalling in the halls before classes, flashing the timid first year girls a charming and seductive smile that sent there little hearts swooning.

But soon I saw her heading towards me. Her messy brown locks that I loved to muss with my fingers. Her warm chocolate eyes gazing at me with the look that said it all. Finally, we were alone in that begotten corridor.

Her arms encircled my neck lovingly. Her kiss. There was nothing sweeter than her kiss.

_Days grow longer and nights grow shorter_

_I can show you I'll be the one_

We lay side by side, my fingers entwined with hers as we lay watching the stars on that tower. I let go of her hand in order to encircle her with that same arm and draw her closer. My breath mingled with the crown of her hair, her scent filling my nose. She smelled divine.

She gazed up at me with those same eyes, that same loving gaze. My gray eyes met her warm chocolate ones. A small smile played on her lips.

"I love you, Draco."

That was all I ever wanted and needed to hear.

_I will never let you fall_

_I will stand with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_Cuz you're my true love, my whole heart_

_Please don't throw that away_

_Cuz I'm here for you_

_Please don't walk away and _

_Please tell me you'll stay_

I stood waiting at our usual spot in that same begotten corridor. It was deserted this time around. So many things had changed. The battle ensued outside the walls of the only haven either of us had ever known. And we were caught in the midst of it all.

I saw my angel approaching me. But that loving gleam was dimmed. I frowned slightly as we embraced each other once more, surreptitiously. She sighed softly against the front of the robe, her warm breath warming me. She inhaled quietly as if she were taking in my scent.

She pulled away slightly and gazed up at me with those beautiful amber eyes. They glistened with unshed tears and it puzzled me greatly.

"Draco…"

She sounded apologetic. I cradled her face gently between my hands.

"We…we can't do this. I don't want to put you in danger. I…"

Tears rolled gently down her cheeks and I brushed them away with my thumb. I shook my head. She couldn't leave me now. I wouldn't let her break my heart and then leave. I pressed my lips to her, hoping to coax her. To rekindle that love and passion that I _knew_ we had.

Her hands pushed me away but I could sense her anguish. She stumbled backwards, more tears rolling down her face. With one last distressed and anguished look at me she turned and ran down the corridor.

It felt like my heart was ripped out of my chest. Stomped on. Shredded to pieces. The one thing that had kept me going was now gone. What did I have to live for?

_Use me as you will_

_Pull my strings just for a thrill_

_And I know I'll be okay_

_Though my skies are turning gray_

We left those hallowed halls of that used-to-be haven. War ensued. Hell was unleashed. We left those hallowed halls as adults, unprepared for the cruelty of the real world.

You could say that after she left me, my heart iced over. I loved no one and no one loved me. Maybe that's why I found solace in doing the bidding of the devil himself.

I unleashed the pain and torment that I received from her after she broke my heart upon those innocents that he ordered me to murder and torture. I never should have sold my soul to him.

I still thought of her. I would scavenge day old copies of the Daily Prophet. I would see the Order displayed gloriously on the front page. She was with them, too. Their stories of defeating us, the dark ones, were heralded victoriously. She stood there, along with Potty and the others, grinning back at me, that same old triumphant smirk from our school days.

She looked as radiant as ever and, if it were possible, even more beautiful. The sight of her almost warmed my heart again. Almost.

_I will never let you fall_

_I will stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

A shriek. I smirked coldly in satisfaction as another fell to the ground dead. It was the final battle that would finally end it all. And they were losing. My cold gray eyes looked up at the field, littered with the lifeless corpses of so many.

I glanced down into the now dull emerald eyes of one of the corpses. A sadistic grin spread across my face as I kicked the body gently just to really assure myself that he was indeed dead. No movement.

"Poor old Potty. Died doing what he loved. Defending those wretched mudbloods."

The sound of cackling caught my ears. I glanced up to see one of my fellow brothers cornering a pitiful looking witch. Her brown hair was tangled with debris layered in. Dirt and blood streaked her face and she lay wandless, staring death in the face.

"Go ahead. Kill me if you want. But you _will_ be defeated."

My heart literally stopped. It was her. She was about to die at the hands of her enemy and yet she glared up at him with as much courage as she could muster. I couldn't let her die. But she wouldn't accept the help from me. I was now her enemy. I couldn't.

The man lifted his wand, a sadistic smile twisted across his wretched face. She closed her eyes, preparing herself for the pain and death that was inevitable.

"No!" I yelled in frustration as I ran to save her. She deserved to live more than anyone there. I stood in front of her, shielding her. The man leered at me.

"Draco, Draco, Draco…She's worthless. Foul mudblood. I don't think she'd be that good in bed so she ain't worth saving."

He threw his head back and laughed. I lifted my wand. He would pay for that.

"Avada Kedavra!"

He swiftly dodged the attack and disarmed me before I could blink. He sneered at me.

"Still willing to die for her?"

I didn't budge an inch.

"Draco, don't do this." I heard her pleading. I refused to listen anymore.

He raised his wand. The next thing I knew, I collapsed crumpled on the ground. Pain seared through my body and finally, everything went numb. My vision began to slide out of focus as everything began to dim.

"Draco!"

She screamed my name, sobbing hysterically as she cradled my head in her lap. I fought hard against the overwhelming numbness to gaze up at her one last time.

Tears streaked her lovely face. I felt her push away my matted bangs from my forehead. I heard her sobbing uncontrollably as I lay in her lap. I tried to smile but I think it turned out a bit lopsided.

"Hermione, I love you," I managed to utter. She managed a small smile through her tears.

"I love you, too, Draco. More than anything."

I smiled softly as my eyes slowly began to close. I felt so tired. I think I felt her kiss my forehead. Or maybe it was just my imagination. I think I told her I'd always be with her. Or maybe I imagined that, too. But I think she knows that. I think she always has.

A/N: So how'd you guys like it? First Person isn't a POV that I'm all that comfortable writing in so sorry if it was worded a little awkwardly here and there! I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews would be nice and so would any other feedback! Thanks guys! And Merry Christmas!


End file.
